Witches Get Stiches, Part 2 Book 3
by WaywardPotterhead
Summary: Miya and the boys struggle with the witch and more evil crap. Leave a review! :)


**Witches Get Stitches Part 2. B#3**

 **Tuesday & Wednesday, January 24 & 25, 2017. Luverne, Minnesota.**

If you want a happy ending, I suggest find another story. I regret to tell you that it doesn't get better from here. It gets much worse. But it's my job as the narrator of this awful tale to keep writing about it. So please, go read Twilight or watch Glee if you can't handle this. But don't say I didn't warn you.

Miya looked up at Witch!Dean, her eyes full of regret. Regret that she almost got Cas killed, regret that she went and tried to find them, regret she didn't kill her father and regret she never told Sam what she thought of him. "What now? I'm busy planning how to take over the world." He replied. "I don't want to talk to you, ass. Dean, I know you're in there. Fight her! PLEASE! I can't do this without you, or Cas or Sam Dammit Dean." She said tears building up. "I love you." Miya whispered. "Look, I don't have time for this-" He started but Miya shouted over him."I LOVE YOU! I've loved you since the day you saved me from Cas and I always will. Please, Dean."

Nothing happened. "Are you done?" He asked bitterly. "Dean?" Witch!Dean frowned again and looked down at her. "No sweetie. Not Dean. He's too weak to fight me...Sorry." He turned to leave again. "Take me." She blurted. "What?" Witch!Dean smiled, his attention caught. "Swap vessels. I'm a chick and I'm stronger. Just don't hurt them. Deal?" She proposed. He thought for a moment then nodded his head. "Fine. Let's go." The necklace flew off Witch!Dean and onto Miya. Dean landed on the ground with a thump. He blacked out.

Witch!Miya flew down the highway in the shiny black Mustang she had stolen. She blasted "Evil Walks" by ACDC and smirked. "You can talk now, ya now." She said, looking down at the necklace were Miya was stuck. "I know. I don't want to." She replied quickly. Witch!Miya frowned. "I'll tell you my story but you have to tell yours. Just cause I'm evil it doesn't mean we can't get to know each other." Miya scoffed. "Yeah it kind of does." She sighed. "Fine. You go first."

"It was 1954. I was 27. I had just married the love of my life, Harry. We bought a house and were ready to settle in when Harry got really sick. I met this man and he said he could save him if I became a witch. So, of course I accepted. When I got home my husband Harry was standing, waiting with a gun in his hands. He, was uh, scared." A single tear slowly descended down her cheek. "He asked me where I went and why all of the sudden he was alive. And I told him. He told me to get out and I got upset. I didn't mean too but I uh-" She paused. "I killed him. Strangled him, without even touching his neck. I ran away, far, far away. I guess I just turned bad after that and I didn't want to die. So I trapped myself in the locket. But, you know what they say. "You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain." Your turn." Miya frowned. Did she really feel bad for the girl who almost killed her and her friends?

"Fine. My father, is uh, Lucifer. He never really loved me. He just used me. To get information on Earth and Heaven. Because I'm half human, half angel. He sent me up to Earth one time and I met a great man named Scott. We fell in love and I didn't ever want to go. My father killed him trying to get me back. He thought it would make me pissed at God but it just made me pissed at him. So I left. I went straight to Heaven and told them I was a fallen angel who fell when I was really young. They accepted me and I lived there for a while. It was...interesting. Mainly, I stayed with Cas and another angel named Gabriel. They loved me like the only family I wanted. But then that bitch, Raphael found out my real identity. He and the other angels chucked me outta Heaven. I wound up here on Earth but I still had all my powers." She laughed. "I made it my mission for some reason, to find Cas and hurt him, but when I did find him, all I could do was apologize. He tried to kill me until...Dean swooped in and saved my ass. He's so… not-perfect. And I love that. He's got a big, dumb not analytic heart and it's so great." She swooned. "So, you really do have a thing for the Mini-Winchester? Well, weren't you in for a treat." Witch!Miya teased. "I guess I was...but nothing like the one you're in for now!" She muttered back.

Miya mustered up all the strength she had. She thought about Cas and Sam and how much she wanted a family, she thought about the whitch and how much she wanted her dead and she thought about how much she wanted to stay with Dean and prove her father wrong. She clenched her fists and watched miraculously as she gained control of her body. She swerved the car off the road and into a tree. Valorie let out a shriek before the necklace cracked and emitted a red puffy smoke. Miya had been knocked unconscious and blood was pouring from her legs and arms which had been cut in the crash.


End file.
